Heat Part 2
by MirellaArabesque
Summary: Lonely, bored, and burning to death, it seems... Ginny tries to sleep. #2 of 5 unrelated heat-themed drabbles. One-shot, Ginny/Tonks. FEMMESLASH


**A/N: This is part 2 of the Heat Series. It's Ginny/Tonks, which is sort of a new favorite pairing of mine. Enjoy!**

Bears hibernated in the winter. They escaped the cold and the lack of food by hiding themselves away and sleeping through those harsh months. Ginny could handle the cold. She would much rather hibernate during the summer.

Wouldn't it be lovely, she thought, to fall asleep and dream of snow, and to be cool even for a few hours, even if it was only a dream?

Unfortunately for Ginny, sleep wasn't so easy to come by.

Coupled with the oppressive heat that, even with no blankets and practically no clothes and a room enchanted to keep breezes blowing, made sweat drip down the back of her neck and plaster her hair all around her face, her bed was too empty, for its other usual occupant had been gone for a week and a half now.

Tonks was on a mission for the Order, just precautionary, making sure everything would return to normal and all traces of the Dark Lord's followers were eliminated. Though Ginny wasn't worried for her safety, she missed having someone there to wake up and annoy in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. And she missed Tonks in general… the way she was never to tired, too short-tempered, or too anything to listen to Ginny, the way her hair mirrored her emotions, the way she tripped over everything in sight. Ginny just missed her girlfriend.

Luckily, she was due back from the mission tomorrow, but that didn't help the fact that Ginny missed her _now_. There was no distraction from the heat and there was no one there to suggest ridiculous ways to cool off, as Tonks often did as they tried to sleep some nights. There was just boredom, because lying in a hot bed trying to force your eyes shut so morning will come faster is never very entertaining.

Eventually, rather than sleeping, Ginny just sank into a heat-induced stupor. When she heard the door open somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't open her eyes.

"Ginny?" a familiar, female voice whispered.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I've come back early," her girlfriend replied, smoothing sweat-sticky hair off of her forehead gently as she knelt next to the bed.

"That sounded normal." A pucker of confusion appeared on Ginny's brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't say, 'to get the earmuffs off the unicorn,' like in my weird dreams," the redhead began, and Tonks realized she was half-asleep, "or 'to screw your brains out' like in my sexy dreams."

"It's not a dream, babe," Tonks whispered, carefully stifling her laughter. "I'm really here."

"Really?" Ginny sighed, rolling onto her back.

"I promise," the older woman assured her.

"Mmm…"

There was a moment of silence before Ginny sat up, fully awake. "Really?!" she laughed and threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck, kissing her all over her face. Then she stopped. "Oh, piss it, I had no control over anything I was saying just now… what did I tell you?"

"You have sexy dreams about me?" Tonks inquired, barely straight-faced.

"Yes, all the time," Ginny admitted, laughing and burying her face in her hands.

"Go back to sleep," Tonks just said, standing and quickly slipping into nightclothes before crawling in bed beside the already semi-conscious Ginny.

"Tonks…"

"Mmm?"

"I've got a headache," pouted the redhead.

So then Tonks got out of bed and fetched her girlfriend a pill and some water and listened to her quiet grumblings until the medicine kicked in. There were a few blessed moments of silence before:

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," murmured the Metamorphmagus, touching her shoulder briefly.

"Nym, can we have sex?" Ginny asked.

"Now?" Tonks laughed, picturing herself making love to a girl who no doubt would asleep in the middle of it.

"Yeah," sighed the younger girl, and Tonks could hear the smile in her sleepy voice.

"Tomorrow," she replied firmly.

"But why not now? It's been ages…" but she failed to summon the enthusiasm to prove her alertness.

"Gin, you're clearly exhausted. You'd fall asleep in the middle."

"No I wouldn't," Ginny trailed off with a yawn. "Please, please, please, please, please…"

"Tomorrow," Tonks repeated. "I promise."

A small noise of either exhaustion or disappointment came from the younger girl, and Tonks, unable to resist, added, "We'll do it any way you pick. With props, even."

"Does that include chocolate sauce?" mumbled Ginny.

Smiling and knowing that her lover probably wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning, Tonks replied, "Yeah, sure. Even chocolate sauce."

Ginny, perhaps slightly more awake than she would seem, grinned to herself in the darkness. She would most definitely remember this conversation in the morning.


End file.
